Ten Music Drabbles, Psych Edition
by LadyCizzle
Summary: A series of random music drabbles dedicated to our favorite head detective and fake psychic consultant.  Carlton Lassiter and Shawn Spencer in case you were wondering.


**Summary: This is so old. It's a song meme I did for the Psych community over on LJ a long time ago and I always said I would post it here. Don't know why I never did but doesn't matter because today's the day I do it. It's been a while since I posted a Psych story so I hope you guys like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Psych belongs to the USA Network and not to me, sadly. Or not sadly. However you want to look at it.**  
**Notes: These are totally unrelated to each other.**

* * *

**Le Rules:**  
**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**  
**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**  
**3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**  
**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

* * *

**1) Accidentally in Love-Counting Crows**

Shawn wasn't quite sure why it happened or when it happened, all he knew was that it happened. He refused to believe that the change came out of nowhere, instead he opted that it came over time, seeping to the surface without him realizing it.

Sure, he noticed when he started to aggravated the head detective more than he usually did but that didn't mean anything. He just liked getting underneath the detectives skin. This was the reason for the extra touching and constant need for attention from the other man. It didn't mean anything; at least it didn't in the beginning. Then it happened.

He had just been asked to help solve another case, a double homicide that had the police stumped and as usual, Lassiter refused to let him help. In the end, Shawn ended up solving the case before someone else was hurt and this time the older man did something that Shawn didn't expect. He thanked Shawn for a job well done and patted him on the shoulder. Shawn felt his heart drop to his stomach by the touch and touched his shoulder that Lassiter had just touched. He let his hand linger there for a second and couldn't stop himself from smiling as the detective walked away. That's when he realized that maybe; just maybe, he liked the detective more than he realized.

* * *

**2) Immortal-Evanescence**

Carlton Lassiter was a man of many things and failure wasn't one of them. At a young age, he strived to be the best at everything, in school, the academy, everything he could to make his family, especially his father happy. And in the beginning, he was the best, which was however, until he met her.

His wife, soon to be his ex-wife, Victoria. Since the day they met, he did everything he could to make her happy. Taking her out to fancy restaurants, buying her expensive jewelry and everything that she could possibly want. And it worked too, in the beginning, but as time went on, they started to drift away from each other. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't please her and everything he did wasn't enough. In the end, it lead to a nasty divorce. She convinced herself she wasn't happy and didn't want to be with him anymore. That was two years ago and he still hadn't been able to move on. Two years and he was still alone while his ex-wife was on the verge of getting married again and forgetting that he ever existed.

As he sighed on the dotted line inside the office he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever met someone who would make him feel like the over-achiever he used to be.

* * *

**3) Bubbly- Colbie Cailiat**

It had been another long day and soon Lassiter found himself at a bar inside of going back to his place. He sat down at the bar to order something when out of the corner of his eye he saw someone he wasn't expecting to see, Shawn Spencer who happened to be with Gus. He couldn't help but growl when Shawn noticed him and threw a wave his way.

Sure, they were getting along better than in the beginning but that didn't mean Carlton still couldn't stand him. Nevertheless, he couldn't help but watch the young man laugh as him and his best friend played a rousing game of darts, Shawn obviously winning. Shawn was laughing as he hit the bull's eye again and began doing the funky chicken. The sight of Shawn looking like a complete idiot made Carlton smile himself. Suddenly his day didn't appear to be as bad as he thought.

* * *

**4) Misery Business- Paramore**

Shawn watched as the new female officer shamelessly flirted with Carlton, even sitting on the detective's desk in Shawn's usual spot. Being a person with great observation skills, it wasn't hard to tell that the redhead wanted Lassie all to herself. Even inviting him dinner after their shifts were over as she teasingly pulled on his tie but Lassiter refused, saying that he was busy and oblivious that the woman was really asking him out on a date. At Shawn could be grateful that his future lover was thick when it came to woman.

Normally Shawn wasn't a jealous person but the more the bitch touched his Lassie's tie the more angry he got. Silently he waited for his chance, when Carlton left his desk and made his way to the file room. He followed him, walking in behind him and slamming the door shut. The detective jumped at the sound of the door closing and turned around, ready to lash out at whoever disturbed him only to stop when he realized it was Shawn.

"Spencer," he growled, turning back around and placing the file in the cabinet. "What the hell do you want?"

Shawn didn't answer; instead, he grabbed the taller man by the shoulders and pulled him into a hard bruising kiss. The older man gasped at what was happening and for a few seconds seemed clueless as to what to do. That moment passed quickly and soon he was kissing Shawn back with the same force he was getting.

The kiss lasted for more than a minute when Shawn pulled away gasping for breath. He leaned in closer to the detective, biting his earlobe.

"You are mine," he growled, kissing Carlton roughly one last time before walking out the door leaving a very confused Lassiter behind him.

* * *

**5) Better in time-Leona Lewis**

Victoria Lassiter looked at the couple from a distance and couldn't believe what she saw. Her ex-husband was currently sitting a few rows in front of her at the movie theater with his arms around a man she'd never seen before. At first, she thought the younger man was just a friend but that theory flew out the window when the brunette leaned over to kiss her ex on the cheek.

She gasped at the sight, but not at the kiss but at how her husband laughed and kissed him back. When she was with him, he hardly touched her since he wasn't a big fan of PDA but here he was, out in the open, kissing a man no less.

She couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment at the thought of Carlton being happy. After the divorce, she thought that he would end up being alone, committing to the force in ways, he couldn't with another person but she'd been wrong. He had moved on, without her, and she didn't know how she really felt about that. She stayed lost in her thoughts as the lights dimmed and the sight of her lover disappeared.

* * *

**6). I Kissed a Girl-Katy Perry**

Before dating Carlton, Shawn used to be the king of the clubs. Going whenever he could and often picking up his many of his one-night stands there. Clubs were his place to find pretty girls who were easy and were quickly forgotten about. This was his lifestyle but that all changed the day he kissed Lassie in the file room.

This particular night, however, he decided to go out and soon found a nice girl to dance with. They had been dancing close all night but dancing was just dancing, it didn't always to lead to something more but this time, it did. This time Shawn didn't see what was coming next as the blonde moved forward and trapped him in a kiss.

It took a few seconds for Shawn to realize what he was doing before he suddenly pushed the girl away. He wiped his lips, removing all traces of her lipstick as he ran out of the club leaving the girl behind with an upset look on her face.

* * *

**7) Clothes Off-Gym Class Heroes**

Shawn knew he was trouble the moment he told Carlton about the girl at the club. As he told the detective what happened he could see the older man tense with every word. He finished talking and remained silent, bracing himself for the lashing that was yet to come. Finally, the moment he'd been waiting for came when Lassiter got up from the chair and forcefully grabbed him around the waist, pulling them so close that their foreheads touched.

"Did you like it?" he growled into Shawn's ear.

"What?"

"Did you like it, that slut's lips on yours? Did you like it?"

Shawn shook his head no and that was all Lassiter needed to hear as he roughly captured Shawn's lip with his own. Shawn didn't give a fight as he found himself being pulled towards the bedroom. Clothes soon were shed and soon they found themselves nearly naked and close to their bed. As Shawn was thrown onto the bed, he couldn't but smile as Carlton jumped on top of him and whispered the words "I love you" against his lips.

* * *

**8). Because of You-Kelly Clarkson**

It was a Sunday afternoon when Shawn finally told his father about their relationship. Carlton was happy, knowing that he was the first person in a long time that Shawn brought home. Shawn on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. All week, the younger man had been nervous about telling his father the truth about him, that he was in love with Carlton. Hell, it wasn't everyday that you tell your hard-ass father that you're in love with another man. Still, Carlton was hoping for the best.

The best isn't what he got, instead he found himself listening to a screaming match between the two. Shawn shouting at his father about never understanding him and Henry shouting at his son telling him to grow-up and stop messing up other people's life. It wasn't long before the older man was red in the face and his son was on the verge of tears. The fight ended as soon as it began with Shawn stomping out of his father's house, slamming the door behind him.

Carlton rose from his seat at the same time Henry came out of the kitchen. Giving him a sad look, Lassiter grabbed his jacket and followed Shawn out of the house. Before walking out, he stopped and turned around to look Henry right in the eyes.

"I know Shawn isn't the son you wanted him to be but he's a terrific person. It's a shame that you don't realize that."

He said nothing else as he walked out of the door and closed it gently behind him.

* * *

**9). Chasing Pavements-Adele**

The offer came unexpectedly. Carlton Lassiter, head detective, had been offered a position to be the chief at the San Francisco Police Department. The job was everything he wanted plus more but that meant one thing. Taking the job meant leaving Shawn and everything they had together behind. He didn't want to do that but he didn't want to give up his dream either.

As soon as he heard about the offer he told Shawn and immediately knew that the younger man wanted him to stay but not at the expense of him losing his dream. So Shawn, being the martyr that he was, told Carlton to go and live the life he always wanted, even if it was without him.

Carlton sighed as he stared at the paper in front of him before he placed it on his desk. His life was suddenly spilt into two and he had the options of doing thing, follow his dream or follow his heart.

* * *

**10) Chasing Cars-Snow Patrol**

Shawn wiped the tears from his eye as he watched the plane take off from the window. He knew this day was coming, tried to prepare himself for it, but it didn't help because he still felt himself falling apart as he watched the only person he ever loved fly away.

After a week of deliberating, Shawn finally convinced Carlton to take the job offer, even if it meant leaving him behind. At first, the detective refused to leave, telling Shawn that he loved him and wanted to be with him but Shawn refused to let him give up his dream for him. He kept telling him that he wasn't worth it and if the opportunity presented itself, he had no choice but to take. Shawn was proud that Lassiter put up a good fight but in the end he won, he convinced Carlton to go.

Now that he watched the plane take off he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened he if told him to stay, if he fought harder for their love. He deserved someone to love him, care for him and Carlton wanted to give him that. He would give him the world if he could if that's what Shawn wanted, at least that's what he'd told him. Now he would never know if that was true because Carlton was gone and never coming back. He wiped the thought out of his mind as he wiped the last tear from his eye when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he felt his legs go weak as he stared at the person in front of him.

"Lassie-"

"Shh," Carlton smiled as he placed one finger against Shawn's lips to keep him from talking. "I love you Shawn and this is where I want to be."

That was all Shawn needed to hear as he threw his arms around Carlton and pulled him into a tight loving embrace. His lover was back and Shawn promised himself that he would never let him go ever again. "Just so you know I love you too," he whispered as new tears, happy tears, rolled down his face.

* * *

**Extra One-Just Because**

**Love Story-Katharine McPhee**

The gold band sparkled in the sun as Carlton twisted it around on his finger. He wouldn't lie and say that he hadn't expected to wear one again but fate seemed to have other ideas. Fate had decided to bring him his soul mate in the form of a irresponsible, aggravating, child-like but passionate man whom he'd meet when the young man was pretending to be a psychic. From the moment they met, it had been anything but a whirlwind romance but it didn't stop him from falling in love with Shawn.

Yes, there relationship had been anything but normal but it worked for them. Through all the happiness and heartache, they'd been through in the end it was worth it. Everything they'd been through was worth it. Twirling the ring one more time, Carlton smiled as he looked up just in time to see Shawn take his usual spot on his desk and leaned over to kiss him. Carlton obliged as he placed his lips against his husband's and kissed him passionately, all the love they had flowing between them. This was his life now and he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

And yes, in case you're wondering I did spend extra time on a few of them. Don't care what no one says these things are hard, especially when a song isn't as long as others. Really hoped you like them and if you did don't be afraid to review.


End file.
